Demigods of the Universe
by Chukipye
Summary: While the demigods of Earth were facing off against Sedah, the question always remained, who was he and where did he come from? It's time to go back to Threa a few months before the events of Demigods of the World and find out. Partner-fic to Demigods of the World
1. Chapter 1

**Dun dun dun duuuunnn! *epic fanfare* IMA BACK! With the partner fic to Demigods of the World! :D I know you guys loved that one and wanted a sequel, but before that happens you need to know the mirrors and their world first! A few notes:**

**I will try to finish this during break but no promises**

**I have more story made so I shouldn't have as long as a break in between chapters**

**Please don't nag me about other fics, I'm trying to come up with ideas **

**YAO IS MALECHINA IN HERE! In the sequal the female Yao will be nicknamed 'Nene' to avoid confusion, so this Yao is NOT the same as from Demigods. **

**ENJOY THE SECOND PART OF THE DEMIGODS SERIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson**

_She was running. Of course it was silly, a strong goddess like herself, running away from a battle? But she had no choice. Her child, her newest demigod was coming out of her head any moment now and she could not fight. Her head was killing her and her shape shimmered, switching slightly between two forms. _

"_No…No I can't…I can't be Roman when he comes out…" She murmured, but at the word, she changed forms and stayed that way. She stopped running and turned to face her enemy._

"_Let's see your new champion win when he has no allies." The shadow cackled and vanished as the goddess clutched her head and a child popped out, crying._

"_No…I have no Roman children…it's impossible…"_

Arthur had always been an outcast. Unlike the other orphans at his orphanage, he had been abandoned by his mother, who the caretaker had seen before she left. His dad was who-knows-where. The kids hated him because he had a parent and they didn't, even if she had abandoned him. He also saw strange things that they couldn't, and they thought he was lying. His torment continued for years until he was finally adopted by a man named Scott, who was heading to America. He was 12. Of course, they had barely bonded before Scott abandoned him too, at the Wolf House in San Francisco, California. But Arthur wasn't entirely alone. Lupa was taking care of him, training him. But she didn't seem very happy with the job. Arthur wasn't good at fighting and she almost gave up on him, until she saw him start a fire on his own. And move snow using the wind. And other strange magical acts. She changed her training, now urging him to practice controlling the fire and wind at the same time, and creating potions from berries. Soon came the time for him to properly enter camp at age 16. He was still unclaimed… he had no idea who his godly parent was, he didn't even know if it was his mum or dad. But Lupa told him he would just figure it out later. He took a deep breath before entering the Camp, and was greeted by a familiar face.

"About time Lad." Scott grinned at him, folding his arms. His messy red hair contradicted his professional Praetor robes. Arthur's mouth dropped.

"S-Scott? Bloody hell…you could've at least TOLD me you were Praetor!" He snapped. Scott laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Still as snappy as ever. OY OWAIN! C'MERE!" He called. Another teen, a blonde hair and bright red eyed boy, jogged up. He was also wearing Praetor robes.

"This is Arthur right? Welcome to Camp Jupiter." He welcomed politely. Arthur nodded.  
"Nice to meet you. Um… so you two are Praetors? Where's everyone else?" He didn't see anyone else near the entrance. Scott chuckled.  
"Eatin'. They're about to go to the Pavilion. We'll have your official ceremony once they're all there. Owain here, is my co-Praetor. Son of Mercury. You know I'm a son of Mars. Did you figure out yours yet?" He asked. Arthur shook his head, showing him his bare forearm.

"No… still no claim." Owain and Scott exchanged looks of concern.

"Hmm…that's unusual. But I'm sure they'll claim you soon. Come, let's go to the ceremony." The two led him down the hill towards the Pavilion, where campers were gathering. When the two Praetors and Arthur showed up, they all got into official position and silenced as they took the stage.

"Arthur Kirkland, unclaimed demigod, wishes to join our ranks. Who accepts Arthur as a Roman?" Scott's voice boomed across the Pavilion, loud and clear. A girl with her hair in a brown bun and silver crown-like clip holding the bun together stood up.  
"I recognize Arthur Kirkland as Roman." She called back, her French accent coming through clearly. Scott nodded and Owain stepped forward.

"Does the rest of Fifth Cohort recognize Arthur as their ally?" His voice wasn't as loud as Scott's, but demanded just as much, if not more, respect. The group banged their shields on the ground.

"Well Arthur, welcome to Camp. Join your comrades." Scott patted his back as SPQR was burned into Arthur's arm.

"Now, as we all know, War Games are canceled tonight, since someone released all the war elephants and they have run away. Legion, dismissed!" Scott finished. Everyone began to wander off as Arthur made his way to his cohort. The French girl was waiting for him. As he got closer, he could see more of her. She had just enough makeup on to look beautiful, but not too much. It made her violet eyes pop though. Her brown hair was in an elegant French bun and indeed a silver crown clip was holding it back, like Arthur suspected. She had a black skirt and her purple camp T-shirt had its sleeves cut off and was tucked into the skirt. She had knee-high white socks and black boots. On her wrist was a silver bangle bracelet.

"Bonjour Arthur. I hope you enjoy our cohort." She winked and he frowned.

"Thanks…?" "HEY FRANCIE! Don't scare of the newbie already!" A loud girl ran towards them, grinning. Her eyes were an electric blue and her teeth were sparkling white. She had dirty-blonde, wavy hair that went to her shoulders and was held back with gold star hairclips, and her purple shirt also appeared to have its sleeves cut, by the way she had a white short-sleeved top that was tied and only went to her upper stomach over it. She had short blue-jeans and bright blue converse. Francie rolled her eyes.

"It is 'FrancINE' not "FrancIE', Amelia." She grumbled. Amelia laughed.

"Whatever dude. Francie is sooo much cooler!" She turned her attention to Arthur, who seemed a bit overwhelmed and offered her hand.  
"Amelia Jones! Daughter of Jupiter~" She greeted. Arthur shook her hand.

"Arthur Kirkland. Son of…well I don't know that yet." He admitted. Amelia cocked her head.

"Really? Usually they claim their kids by now…Oh well~ I'm sure it'll happen sometime! This is Francie Bonnefoy, or Francine if ya wanna be fancy, and she's a daughter of Venus." She introduced Francie and the French girl sighed.

"At least make my introduction a bit more interesting mon cher." She protested. Amelia just laughed.

"Aiyah! Amelia, you are so loud aru! I could hear you all the way across the Pavilion!" they all turned as a Chinese boy and a girl with long blonde hair approached. The boy had his purple t-shirt (not cut thankfully) and black jeans, as well as matching purple converse. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The girl had her long blonde hair held back with a simple pink headband and had a light pink coat and skirt on with her purple shirt, as well as white knee socks and pink boots.

"Da, you are too loud." The girl said, smiling a bit. Amelia rolled her eyes.  
"Nobody asked ya Anya." She snapped. Anya's smile faltered a bit and annoyance was clear in her eyes. The boy stepped in between them before they could fight.  
"Not now aru." He turned to Arthur. "I am Yao Wang, son of Victoria." He bowed slightly. Arthur bowed back, just to be polite.

"This is Anya Braginski, daughter of Mars." Anya waved cheerfully. _She seems too nice and innocent to be a daughter of Mars…_Arthur thought as he awkwardly waved back.  
"Privyet. Now, how would you like to help us round up elephants?" Anya asked. Arthur blinked.  
"The runaway ones? Why are you guys rounding up the war elephants?" He was confused. Francie sighed.

"Because it's Amelia's fault they got loose in the first place and therefore it is our Cohort's job to find them." She explained. Amelia pouted.

"It wasn't my fault Dad claimed me with a big boom of thunder! The elephants just got scared. I'm sure they're somewhere…around here…" Amelia folded her arms.

"Well…I suppose I don't have much else to do. Perhaps something will happen that'll let me get claimed as well." Arthur suggested. The others nodded.  
"It's possible aru. So let's get searching! I'll go with Anya and search the North side. You three can stick together and look South." Yao took Anya by the shoulder and led her off. Francie chuckled.

"He has feelings for her no doubt." She decided as the three began heading in the opposite direction.

"What makes ya say that?" Amelia asked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Mon cher, I am the daughter of Venus, goddess of Love. I have a second sense for these things." Francie smiled and patted Amelia's head, who puffed out her cheeks.

"What about you Arthur? Anyone you feel l'amour for?" Francie asked, looking at Arthur. He turned bright red.

"I just got here! And the rest of my life was spent in boy-only Orphanages and with Lupa. So no, I don't feel ' lamour' for anyone." He folded his arms. Francie chuckled.  
"Give it time, now where are tho-" Francie froze mid-sentence as the ground started rumbling. Amelia fell onto her butt and Arthur barely managed to stay standing.

"ELEPHANT!" A nearby faun yelled as he ran past them. The three looked towards where he was coming from and saw one of the elephants, still wearing all its armor, charging towards them.

"GO GO GO!" Francie helped Amelia out and the three started running. They spotted Yao and Anya running towards them as well.

"GO BACK!" Yao yelled as Amelia, Francie, and Arthur skidded to a stop.

"Oh no…" the two were also being chased by an elephant, and they were trapped in the middle.

"We're going to get trampled!" Amelia shrieked, clutching Francie's arm, terrified. Arthur glanced at the others, who all seemed scared, then back at the elephants. He looked down at his hands and sighed.

"bloody hell…" He held his hands up, one at each elephant, and focused.

"Arthur, what are you do-" Francie's question was cut off as his hands began to glow and the elephants ran straight into an invisible wall, falling onto their butts. They seemed calmer and Arthur dropped his shield. The others stared at him, shocked.

"Magic….aiyah…haven't seen that kind before." Yao murmured. Arthur was about to reply when he felt a burning on his arm and winced.

"Ow!" He looked down at it and froze. Right above his SPQR was the shape of an Owl. Amelia peered over her shoulder.

"Haven't seen an owl before…" Her innocent statement caused Yao, Francie, and Anya to gasp in surprise. Arthur and Amelia turned to them, confused. The three older Romans had looks of disbelief, shock, and a bit of fear.

"Impossible…" Anya murmured. Francie walked towards Arthur, examining his new mark carefully.

"It is an owl… but she shouldn't have any children. So why did she claim him? He can't be a legacy…she would not have one to start with." She looked up at Yao, troubled. Yao ran a hand through his hair.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Arthur finally snapped, pulling his arm away.

"Well…you got claimed aru. By a virgin goddess." Yao said slowly. Arthur blinked. _Owl…magic… Oh no._

"HEY! Are you alright?" They looked up as Scott and Owain, followed by most of the other campers, jogged over to them.

"We heard the noise. It appears you found the elephants." Scott glanced at the two elephants that were being taken care of by some demigods.

"Scott…we have a bit of a problem." Yao looked around at all the demigods, biting his lip. Scott frowned.

"A problem? Is someone hurt?" He saw Arthur holding his forearm and his face broke into a grin.

"You get claimed eh? Let's see who it was!" Before any of them could protest, Scott pulled away Arthur's hand and saw the owl. He backed away slowly, eyes wide.

"Oh. Oh my." He took a deep shaky breath and turned to face the entire camp of Romans.

"All hail Arthur Kirkland…son of…Minerva, goddess of magic, crafts, defense, and wisdom." There were gasps of shock and mutters amongst the campers. Owain scowled and put his hands on his hip.

"Our comrade has been claimed! Bow before our new ally, or are you forgetting the ways of Rome?" He challenged. One by one, the Romans bowed. Arthur felt horrible.

_Looks like I'm going to be the outcast again…_

**WOOO Off to an AWESOME start! I figured out how to bend that whole "no demigods of Minerva" rule~ WOOO! And the Romans start off this time! I hope you enjoy this comeback of an awesome series!**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC RETURN!**

**Demigods:**

**Arthur Kirkland- England- son of Minerva- magic powers.**

**Amelia Jones- femAmerica- daughter of Jupiter**

**Francine 'Francie' Bonnefoy- femFrance- daughter of Venus**

**Yao Wang- China- son of Victoria**

**Anya Braginski- femRussia- daughter of Mars**

**Scott- Scotland- son of Mars**

**Owain- Wales- son of Mercury**

**Gods:**

**Minerva- Roman form of Athena**

**Jupiter- Roman form of Zeus**

**Venus- Roman form of Aphrodite**

**Victoria- Roman form of Nike**

**Mars- Roman form of Ares**

**Mercury- Roman form of Hermes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an FYI, the languages I use that aren't English are google-translated. The French and Italian mostly. I'm in Spanish class so I only google-translate the words I don't know. So I'm sorry for any like… grammar errors or any other mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson**

During his tour of camp, given by Francie, Arthur could feel the stares. Everyone murmured and watched him, no doubt pointing out to their friends the freak child of Rome.

"It's not that bad Arthur. A child of Minerva? Rare and well… never heard of. But maybe you are just the first?" Francie tried to comfort him. Arthur sighed.

"It's not that I'm bothered by who my mum is. It's the fact that I just got here and I'm already the outcast. It only took a few hours and now everyone thinks I'm a freak." He explained. Francie frowned.

"Outcast? Arthur, outcasts have no friends. And you still have at least four. Yao, Anya, Amelia and I were talking and decided that it did not matter who your mother was, you are still our new friend." She patted his head and he swatted her hand away.

"Don't treat me like a child Francie." He scowled. She rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh. Maybe your poor attitude is why you have few friends." She grumbled. They walked in annoyed silence until they reached the New Rome boundaries.  
"Scott and Owain are waiting for you. Just keep going straight until you get to the Praetor house." Francie folded her arms. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not coming?" He asked. Francie shook her head.

"Terminus and I had a bit of a fight last time. No weapons allowed, but I refused to take out my hairclip." She adjusted it in her hair. Arthur shrugged, not quite understanding, and walked into the boundaries. He swore that he saw a statue glaring at him as he walked by, but it must've been his imagination…

_**Praetor House**_

"We were waiting for you Arthur." Owain folded his arms. Both he and Scott looked serious, Owain standing behind a desk while Scott sat behind it. Arthur sat in the chair in front of them, feeling a bit intimidated.

"It's about my mum isn't it?" Arthur just cut straight to the point, not really wanting to stay longer than necessary. Owain and Scott exchanged glances.

"Aye, it's about your mum. We've looked through every book and there hasn't been any children of Minerva. So we're curious to why she broke her oath and had you." Scott leaned back in his chair. Arthur bit his lip.

"well Vesta had the same oath, yet there are children of Vesta here." He pointed out. Owain rolled his eyes.

"They aren't born like normal demigods. They are created from the flame, quite literally. She hasn't broken her oath." He explained. Scott nodded.

"Perhaps Minerva did the same… there could be ways that she gave birth without actually breaking her oath." Arthur suggested. The two Praetors exchanged looks again.  
"Perhaps Scott… we should write to Chiron… I believe Athena has the same oath… yet there are her children too. There might be a way this is possible." Owain said softly. Scott shot him a glare while Arthur frowned.

"Chiron? Athena? Aren't those Greek?" He didn't know too much about Greek mythology, other than what was taught in his elementary school.

"Yes…" Scott started slowly. "But we haven't… really contacted them in a hundred years or so." He gave Owain a pointed look.

"Well now would be a good time to start contacting them again." Owain said sharply, walking over to the bookshelves and pulling out some dusty books.  
"Camp Half-Blood, long Island…" He muttered. "Mercu- Hermes mail would be the fastest…" Owain was obviously not going to take part in the conversation anymore.

"So… you're going to ask a bunch of Greeks what to do with me?" Arthur finally asked what was on his mind. Scott chuckled.  
"Nae Arthur. We're going to ask how demigods of Athena are born. Then we will assume that's how you happened and we'll be fine." He explained. Arthur scowled.

"how I 'happened'? You're making it sound like my birth was a disaster!" He snapped. Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Lad, this could turn into one. Imagine lord Jupiter finding out his daughter, who swore virginity, had a son by normal means. Considering how our parents tend to stay out of our business, you would be a scorch mark on the ground in five seconds." He said slowly, watching Arthur. Scott's explanation was definitely scaring him.

"However, if the Greeks can help us prove that you aren't a threat to her oath, then you probably will be left alone." Scott reassured him.

"that's a big If though." Arthur managed to say, still worried about being hit by a thunderbolt.

"Nae. We'll be-" "Scott! Owain!" Scott was interrupted by knocking at the door and an adult burst through the door.

"Shane and Colin are arguing with Terminus! Come quick!" The Praetors quickly stood up.

"Come on Arthur. We're not done talking, but we'll finish when we deal with this." Owain ran past them. Scott and Arthur followed him quickly. At the boundary, Arthur saw two boys with matching bright orange hair arguing with the statue he saw earlier. The boys were pretty much identical, except one wore white pants under his shirt and the other wore green.

"Terminus! We don't have time to cut all the grass! It's an emergency!" One shouted, annoyed.

"Shane! This is a very important task from a god himself, and you are choosing to neglect it?!" the statue fired back. Owain sighed as he approached.

"Enough you three. Shane, Colin, what's the big fuss about?" He asked, giving time for Arthur and Scott to catch up.

"Owain! We were consulting the gods" "and then our dad showed up!" Colin finished Shane's sentence. Owain's eyes widened.  
"Wait Apollo himself was here?! By the gods… what did he say!?" The twins exchanged glances before Shane pulled out a scroll.

"He said… to send the son of Minerva on this quest." He said quietly, not looking at them. Arthur was sure his mouth was wide open and Scott and Owain looked equally shocked.

"Arthur!? He just got claimed, he just finished training with Lupa! He isn't even proper rank to go on a quest!" Owain sputtered. Scott took the scroll.  
"But we will make an exception, since it was ordered by a god himself." He opened the scroll, quickly reading over it.

"….Owain, hold off on your letter. Arthur can just go ask them himself." He finally said, handing Arthur the scroll. He began reading it aloud:

"_Romans and Greeks both embark_

_To defeat the Royals brought back from the dark_

_Through the doorway to new worlds_

_To chase after the dark foes_

_The clever one in chains, the princess overcomes_

_The lustful fire separates the dove_

_The sorrowful rock petrifies them all_

_The imposter rages at thunder's call_

_A sacrifice by a queen to overcome a fear_

_The portal opens with a mother's tear."_

There was a silence as everyone looked at each other.  
"Since there are both Romans and Greeks, I believe Arthur should have the right to choose who he wants to go with him. The Greeks can simply match the amount." Owain finally said. Arthur looked at him, shocked.  
"Wait I seriously have to do this?! We don't know anything about this! T-There's supposed to be some sort of point to going on quests!" He protested. Scott put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Arthur, Apollo himself has chosen you to lead this quest. You need to do it. This might be enough to keep Jupiter from smiting you on the spot. So go gather all your friends, bring them with you. We will prepare what you will need." He said firmly. Owain nudged him.

"Scott, shouldn't we ask the council about this?" He murmured. Scott shook his head.  
"No. They will protest and it will lead to unnecessary argument. He was given a quest, by a god himself, and he has to go. We will prepare him what he needs to get to Long Island, and then to wherever he needs to go. Now go Arthur." Scott turned away and Arthur gulped before running off to find his friends.

It didn't take too long to find Francie. She was waiting pretty close to the boundaries for him.

"Arthur, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She frowned, concerned. Arthur shook his head.  
"I wouldn't say Okay but there's a long story. But first, Francie I need you to do something absolutely insane." he began. Francie raised an eyebrow.  
"Depends on what you are asking." She said slowly. Arthur bit his lip.

"Well, I'm sort of being forced to go on this quest and I need you to come with me. And the others." He explained, showing her the prophecy. Francie's eyes widened.

"A quest!? Mon dieu…" She was quiet, obviously thinking carefully about this.

"It says a dove… which is Venus' symbol. I'm not sure about the 'separates' part, but I will go. You will most likely need me." She finally said. Arthur felt a little relieved.  
"Thanks. We need to get Amelia, Yao, and Anya as well." Francie frowned.

"Five people on a quest? Plus Greeks? This must be big." Arthur nodded and the two began hurrying to find the others. Luckily, Francie knew where they were. They hurried to the pavilion, where Anya and Amelia were arguing and Yao was watching in case he had to break them up.

"I am NOT fat! I work out, okay?! It's all muscle!" Amelia snapped. Anya rolled her eyes.  
"You see that pudge? You eat to many hamburgers, da?" She shot back. Yao bit his lip.

"Girls, this isn't a safe direction to go in aru…" He began. "SHUT UP YAO!" both girls shouted, pushing him out of the way.

"Anya, Amelia, please stop fighting for one minute. Yao, you come here too." Francie ordered. Anya and Amelia froze and Yao instantly came towards them.  
"Charmspeak. It's so helpful." Francie murmured. Arthur didn't question it and quickly began explaining what was going on.

"So…we're going on a quest?! Cool!" Amelia grinned. Anya sighed.

"I hate disagreeing with her, but it is my first quest. It will be fun, da?" She smiled a bit as well. Yao ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know aru…it sounds dangerous." He was much more cautious.

"Come on Yao! We'll be fine! There's five of us! Plus even more from the Greek side!" Amelia pointed out.

"Da Yao. You would not want me to be alone, right?" Anya gave him a sad look and he twitched.  
"Fine aru. Let's go on a quest." He grumbled. Arthur felt relieved knowing he would have his friends with him.

"Scott and Owain are waiting with our supplies. We'll leave in the morning and head for the Greek Camp." Arthur explained. The others nodded, smiling at him supportively.

_Let's just hope we don't die on this quest. I kinda like having friends. It's a nice change._

**Quest time! WOOO!**

**Review for epic prophecy-making skills**

**Shane and Colin- Ireland/Northern Ireland twins- sons of Apollo**

**Terminus- god of boundaries, protects New Rome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I got caught up in schoolwork and lost track of my fic But I'm back! And it's time for the Greeks! WOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hetalia**

Maria usually was a very peaceful, yet heavy, sleeper. She had a streak of 4 years with no nightmares going. Which was pretty good for a demigod. Of course, she had a little bit of help from the Hypnos' cabin. Chiron had been worried when she woke up screaming two whole weeks in a row when she first got there so she has to drink some potion every night. But she had run out tonight, and thought '_I am 17, I don't need a potion to go to bed. I'm a big girl now!'_ Which turned out to be a huge mistake. Now she was back in her nightmare, running away from that damned Hellhound. It was the first monster she had ever fought, or even run into. She somehow had managed to kill it, but had gotten a bad scratch under her eye, leaving a scar. She hated Hellhounds ever since. So now, here she was, once again fighting a Hellhound. Except this was different than her normal dreams. There were others there and she was standing on a black platform, across from a Hellhound. She could hear a desperate British accent screaming at her, but she couldn't move. She just stared in fear at the Hellhound in front of her.

"_Coward. You call yourself a daughter of Ares, yet you cannot even fight a puppy."_ There was a loud noise and the Hellhound exploded. Maria's eyes widened. _Okay…this wasn't in a dream before…_ She did not expect her father, the god of war himself, to appear in front of her. Casually dressed in cargo shorts and a leather vest, he was twirling an axe like it was a cheerleading baton.

"V-Vati." She instantly bowed but Ares rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, I appreciate the respect, but I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you." Maria looked at him, confused. He sighed, annoyed.

"See this?" He spread his arms out at the frozen scene around them. Maria looked around, spotting some of her friends and her sister on the other side of…what appeared to be a chessboard.

"This is a challenge. One you will have to overcome. Part of a quest in fact. You'll hear about that from your little friend. The archer-chick." He picked at his fingernails a bit, scraping off what appeared to be dried blood.

"A quest? From Carmen? But…why warn me? Monika is more responsible…" Maria stood up, folding her arms suspiciously. Ares chuckled.

"Yes, but you have more spirit. She's always so serious. You need to loosen her up a bit. Well, the missus says she's getting there with that Italian kid. But I think a good victory is better than a boyfriend. But you." He pointed at her at that word.

"You have spirit, guts. The way you killed that Hellhound when you were 13 with just a shard of glass. Awesome. Good job kid. I would've told you sooner but you cut off dreams. But now you just relax in camp. You haven't been outside of the protective barrier in years. You might be getting soft…" Maria scowled.

"The awesome Maria Beilschmidt is NOT getting soft. I am stronger than when I fought that Hellhound!" She snapped. Ares smiled.

"There ya go! That's the attitude. The fighter spirit." he began flickering and sighed.

"Well, that is my cue. Zeus never did like it when I pumped up my kids too much, said it led to 'unnecessary bloodshed'. So good luck kid. You will need it." He snapped his fingers and she woke up. It was sunny outside, indicating morning.  
"….Mein Gott…."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hurry up bastardo! We've been waiting all morning!" Lovino snapped angrily, his curl bouncing as he tapped his foot impatiently. The quiet blonde boy on the climbing wall glanced down at him, his own curl bouncing in front of his face.

"I-I'm trying!" He sighed before beginning to climb again. Feliciano bounced over to his twin. They were practically identical, except Feliciano had light blue jeans on under his shirt and Lovino had tan ones.

"Ve~ Is Matthew almost at the top?" He asked, glancing up.

"No. He's going to fall off again in 3...2...1..." Almost on cue, there was a yelp and Matthew slipped off the wall, falling onto the mats surrounding the rock wall with an 'oomph'.

"That's okay Matthew! You'll get up next time! Maybe Maria will be here to cheer you on too! Then you could definitely get to the top!" Feliciano encouraged as Lovino stepped up to the rock wall. Matthew blushed a little and stood up.

"I don't know….I don't think I'll ever get to the top.." he sighed. He just had normal jeans on.

"Is my Birdie doubting himself again?" A loud voice called as Maria approached. Her white hair was loose like usual and her red eyes contrasted against her pale skin. The famous scar was under her left eye. She had a black leather-looking jacket on over her shirt and black skinny jeans. Surprisingly, she could move around easily in them. She also had her iron cross necklace, just like her sister. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Matthew, giving him a noogie playfully.

"A-Ah Maria! Uncle!" He laughed, trying to get out of her grip. She let go, smirking.

"Come on Matthew! Prince of the Skies needs to toughen up! This rock wall is no challenge for you!" She laughed, but it seemed forced. Matthew raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. _Not in front of the others…_

"Ve~ Maria! Aren't you supposed to be in archery with Monika right now?" Feliciano reminded her. Maria groaned.  
"Archery is boriiing. What's the point of fighting if you can't see the monster disintegrate afterwards?" Her dream flashed back to her and how her father mentioned Carmen.

"Actually…yes I am. I better go do that." Even Lovino looked down in confusion at her sudden change in tune. She ignored them all and gave Matthew a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later Birdie." She ran towards the archery station. Almost immediately after she entered she was smacked upside the head.

"OW!" She whined, rubbing her head. Her sister, a blonde with short hair, was glaring at her with icy blue eyes.

"Maria….you are late!" She snapped, folding her arms. Maria sighed.

"Ja Ja. But I'm here now. Where's Carmen?" She glanced around. Monika grabbed her ear and yanked it, earning yelps from Maria.

"You aren't here for fun! This is training!" Monika was the head counselor, even though Maria was oldest. Only because everyone knew Monika was more responsible.

"But it's an emergency!" She glanced around before leaning in close.

"I had a dream…" She began but Monika sighed, interrupting her.

"Another nightmare? I thought you were taking potions for that." She let go of her ear and Maria straightened.

"I am and ran out but listen! I had a dream right? We were on this… giant chessboard. Us, and Lovino, and Feliciano, and Sakura, and Carmen, and Matthew! And a bunch of other kids I don't know. They had purple t-shirts instead of orange ones. But anyways! Vati showed up!" Monika's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Maria's wrist, dragging her to the side so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Vati? Ares himself?! What did he say?" They both knew that Gods only showed up if they had something important to say.

"There's a quest. Coming today with a prophecy from Carmen. We have to go on it. Everyone I saw in that dream, we have to go!" Maria hissed. Monika bit her lip.

"7 demigods….plus the ones in the purple t-shirts… what quest has to be that large? It must be important. Did you tell anyone else?" She demanded. Maria shook her head.

"Nein. Just you." "And me…" Both girls jumped as a small Japanese girl appeared in the shadows.

"Gomen Monika, I was already here and could not help but overhear." She bowed in an apology. Sakura Honda was one of the few who ventured out of Camp Half-Blood, even though Chiron tries to make her stay because as a child of the big Three, she attracted monsters easily. She wore her school uniform, a sailor uniform with a pink skirt and accents. But she wore an orange band around her arm to symbolize Camp Half-blood. During the summer, she would wear a t-shirt like normal demigods at camp.

"It is okay Sakura…you are involved in a way I suppose." Monika sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Hola amigas! I thought I saw you all over here!" They all looked up as their cheerful friend skipped over, still holding her bow. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and she had a bit of a tan. She had cut off her sleeves of her t-shirt a while ago, making it a tank top, and wore a red one under it, tying the orange one up so it didn't go past her upper stomach. She also had khaki shorts.

"Hello Carmen." Maria grinned and slung an arm around her. "We were just talking about you." Carmen cocked her head.

"Oh really? Good things I hope!" She grinned. Monika nodded.

"Yes…you could say that." She muttered. Sakura glanced at Monika, then at Maria and Carmen.

"So…do you feel any good ol' prophecies comin' on Carmen?" Maria asked. Monika and Sakura gave her annoyed looks as Carmen blinked.

"Prophecies? I haven't told one in years. I think it was a one-time thing….Oh! I remember why I came over! Have you seen Lovi? I wanted to see if he wanted to sit next to me at campfire tonight!" She chirped.

"Carmen, he obviously doesn't like you. Why do you keep going after him?" Maria sighed. Carmen chuckled.

"Ah, Lovi is just shy! Feli told me himself, Lovi doesn't show emotions very well. Except for anger of course." They all chuckled at that.

"He's over at the rock wall with Feli and Birdie. In fact, we were just about to head over! Monika wanted to ask Feli to campfire too, right sis?" Monika turned bright red at Maria's question.

"I-I…may have…thought about it at one point….WAIT DID YOU GO THROUGH MY DIARY AGAIN?!" She realized, scowling. Monika laughed and grabbed Carmen's hand.

"RUN!" They took off towards the rock wall, Monika chasing them. Sakura watched in amusement before following them slowly.

"They are so strange…" She reached the rock wall and saw Maria and Monika wrestling on the ground as the others watched. Carmen was talking to Lovi, probably trying to ask him to the campfire. Matthew was sitting on the ground, quietly cheering Maria on while Feliciano cheered louder for Monika.

"Ve~ Sakura! I made it halfway today!" Feliciano skipped over. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Good job Feliciano. I am sure Monika must be proud. Perhaps you should sit next to her at campfire and tell her all about it." She suggested. Feliciano's smile brightened.  
"That's a good idea! HEY Monika! Do you want to sit next to me at campfire?" He asked loudly. Monika froze, which let Maria pin her.

"HA! I win!" She cheered as she stood up, offering her sister her hand. Monika took it, dusting herself off.

"I was distracted." She grumbled. Feliciano skipped over, taking her hand.

"Ve~ You didn't answer me! Do you wanna sit next to me at campfire?" He repeated. Monika's cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

"I suppose…I have to keep you from trying to grab your fallen marshmallows out of the fire." She sighed, hiding her excitement. Maria smirked knowingly as Feliciano grinned and hugged her.

"YAY! It'll be so much fu-" "O-Oy! Tomato-bitch!?" Feliciano was interrupted by his brother, who was holding Carmen, who had gone limp. They all rushed over, worried.

"What happened to Carmen?" Matthew asked before her eyes reopened, glowing green.

"_Romans and Greeks both embark_

_To defeat the Royals brought back from the dark_

_Through the doorway to new worlds_

_To chase after the dark foes_

_The clever one in chains, the princess overcomes_

_The lustful fire separates the dove_

_The sorrowful rock petrifies them all_

_The imposter rages at thunder's call_

_A sacrifice by a queen to overcome a fear_

_The portal opens with a mother's tear."_

She went limp again in Lovino's arms. Everyone was silent.

"told you so." Maria whispered to Monika.

**WOO! I DID IT! I hope you like this~! I'm trying not to use google-translate as much since people correct me on stuff, so that's why there is more English. But I know Spanish cuz I'm in it in school.**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC GREEK ACTION!**

**Maria Beilschmidt- femPrussia- daughter of Ares**

**Monika Beilschmidt- femGermany- daughter of Ares**

**Feliciano Vargas- Italy- son of Hestia (born the same way as Vesta kids)**

**Lovino Vargas- Romano- son of Hestia**

**Carmen Fernandez Carriedo- femSpain- daughter of Apollo**

**Sakura Honda- femJapan- daughter of Hades**

**Matthew Williams- Canada- son of Zeus**


End file.
